Une Araignée sur un mur
by Loki Lyesmith
Summary: C'est sûrement pas une très bonne idée de se lier d'amitié avec un dangereux psychopathe en costume moulant, surtout quand on n'a que seize ans et que le grand Tony Stark t'as expressément demandé de rester loin de ce fou furieux. Mais bon, à seize ans on écoute rarement ces vieux cons d'adultes, et puis zut je suis grand j'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise quoi faire.


_Salut tout le monde ! Woah,deux OS en moins d'un mois, je sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Et avec un nouveau fandom en plus. Ça vous fait peut-être de belles jambes, mais pour ma part je suis plutôt fière de oui, ça casse pas trois pattes à un canard, je suis pas allée chercher trop loin niveau scénario, mais oh, du respect pour l'autrice. J'aime bien les OS feel good, et puis surtout j'avais envie d'apporter ma pierre à ce fandom trop réduit qu'est le spideypool. Ces deux-là mériteraient bien plus que ce qu'on leur donne. Alors si vous avez quelques talents d'écriture, allez hop ! Au boulot, alimentez moi ce ship plein de potentiel. Et vous vous rendrez peut-être compte, comme moi, qu'écrire des dialogues avec Deadpool n'est pas si dur que l'on croit, c'est même plutôt libérateur.  
Ou alors c'est moi qui ait une araignée au plafond (matez le jeu de mot).  
Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture. Oubliez pas de laisser une review si ça vous a plu (ou pas), et de me faire part de vos critiques qui sont toujours constructives !_

 _Enjoy !_

 _P.S : cet OS est du point de vue du Spider-Man de Tom Holland. J'avais l'habitude de me dire qu'il était trop jeune et innocent pour côtoyer notre mercenaire préféré, mais au final c'est ça qui est marrant. Puis j'aime pas les deux autres interprètes du Tisseur alors c'était vite vu._

 _._

 _._

Je suis pas très adepte du cliché du super justicier qui couve sa ville d'un regard bienveillant du haut d'un building. C'est tellement condescendant. Mais faut avouer qu'il y a une sorte de sérénité quand on est perché tout là-haut qu'on trouve pas avec les deux pieds sur terre. Ça m'aide à penser plus clairement. Et puis les bruits de la ville me parviennent plus étouffés, moins douloureux. Depuis qu'une araignée transgénique radioactive m'a mordu et transformé en humain transgénique radioactif, tous mes sens se sont démultipliés, comme si on avait monté le volume de la vie au maximum. Je vois plus loin, plus net, plus clair, je sens les odeurs à plus d'un kilomètre et j'entends la télé chez le voisin d'en face. Sans parler du _spider sense_ qui a décuplées mes facultés d'anticipation et qui m'alerte du moindre danger. On va pas se mentir, c'est hyper stylé, mais les premières semaines, quand je suais et vomissais dans ma chambre pendant que mon corps essayait d'assimiler les changements, comme une puberté accélérée – une puberté qui vous transformerait en mutant mi-homme mi-insecte -, c'était un vrai cauchemar. Sans savoir ce qui m'arrivais, je me suis mis à tout voir, tout entendre, tout sentir, et les sons se transformaient en image aussi claires que des photographies en négatif, je pouvais deviner ce que faisait Tante May dans le salon comme si j'y étais et entendre le livreur de pizza arriver depuis l'autre bout de la rue. Et les draps sur ma peau brûlaient, le moindre courant d'air me dressait les poils sur la nuque. Ça me vrillait le cerveau, mon cerveau trop petit pour toutes ces informations. C'était une douleur sans nom. Impossible de dormir. Même après avoir appris à fermer mon esprit à une grande partie de ces sensations, il n'y avait qu'avec le masque rudimentaire de mon costume fait maison que j'arrivais à me reposer pleinement. L' _upgrade_ offerte par Tony Stark a été une bénédiction : les yeux mécaniques peuvent réduire de moitié mon champ de vision et le masque filtre les bruits parasites. Ça m'aide à focaliser mon attention et à empêcher la surchauffe de mon cerveau. Quand je ne le porte pas, au lycée ou avec Tante May, c'est difficile de me concentrer, et j'enchaîne les migraines. Avec Mr. Stark on essaye de trouver une solution plus permanente, parce qu'il ne veut pas d'un « stagiaire » dissipé dans son équipe, c'est ce qu'il a dit.  
Enfin bref, c'est pour ça que je me retrouve au sommet du Daily Bugle : mettre le monde en sourdine. Je viens souvent ici pour faire mes devoirs ou juste observer le soleil se coucher sur le Queens après une patrouille. C'est le cas aujourd'hui, et après avoir rattrapé un voleur de scooter et aidé un étudiant en art à retrouver ses clés, je suis allé acheter un burrito double jalapeño à emporter. D'ici, personne ne peut me voir à part les pigeons, alors j'enlève mon masque sans trop m'inquiéter et je laisse mes pieds pendre dans le vide. Il fait moins chaud à cette altitude, et les bourrasques de vent sont un vrai bonheur en été. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux profiter de la fraîcheur bienfaisante quand je sens mon _spider sense_ me chatouiller les neurones. Quelqu'un d'autre vient d'arriver sur le toit. Un ennemi ou un simple agent de service ? J'enfile mon masque à la hâte et bondit sur mes pieds, prêt à abandonner mon burrito à moitié entamé pour me battre ou m'enfuir. La porte de métal qui relie le toit au reste de l'immeuble s'ouvre et pour quelques secondes je crois avoir affaire à un fan un peu flippant : le costume est rouge et noir, en lycra comme le mien, et le masque affublé de grands yeux blancs et noirs également. La ressemblance est frappante, si on omet les deux katanas croisés dans le dos et la ceinture bourrée d'explosifs – sans parler du Glock 22 à la crosse rose bonbon. Le type a une carrure plutôt impressionnante qui n'a rien à envier à celle de Thor ou du Captain, même si il est légèrement plus petit. Il a l'air lourd et un peu trop sûr de lui pour être un véritable danger, mais ça n'est qu'une apparence. Je sais à qui j'ai affaire ce mec, ce « Deadpool », est une véritable machine à tuer, même si il est en quelques sortes du côté des « gentils ». Un mercenaire au grand cœur avec plus de meurtres à son actif que la plupart des super vilains qu'ont combattus les Avengers. Un vrai danger public, difficilement encadré par le SHIELD qui le laisse vivre en paix du moment qu'il les serve de temps à autre, pour le sale boulot. Il paraît qu'il est malade, du genre totalement cinglé, et Mr. Stark m'a dit de rester aussi loin de lui que possible, même si il ne chercherait probablement pas à me faire du mal vu son admiration sans faille pour les super héros. A moins qu'il y ait un contrat sur ma tête.

Je reste sur la défensive en attendant de voir ce que me veut le mec en collants qui me fait face. Celui-ci lève ses mains vers sa bouche comme une petite fille devant Justin Bieber et s'écrie avec une voix bien trop aiguë pour son physique :

\- Spider-Maaaaaan ! C'est trop génial, j'suis fan ! On peut prendre une photo ?

Il y a quelques secondes de flottement, le temps que je réalise que ça n'est pas une technique tordue pour me poignarder dans le dos mais bien une requête honnête.

\- Je t'aurais bien demandé un autographe sur mon costume mais j'ai pas de feutre, y a vraiment rien qui tiens dans ces combinaisons poutre apparente. Tiens, en parlant de ça, le lycra fait des miracles sur toi, on dirait un rêve érotique fétichiste ! Allez, dit _cheese_!

La cascade de mots qui s'échappe de la bouche du mercenaire sans aucun sens apparent est impossible à suivre. Il ne me laisse pas en placer une et semble totalement survolté, en dépit du masque qui cache ses expressions et étouffe sa voix.

\- Tu veux pas enlever ton masque ? T'inquiète je comprend, identité secrète et tout ça... moi c'est surtout parce que je suis moche comme un fœtus avorté. Toi aussi t'es moche et tu veux pas décevoir le lecteur ? Enfin avec un corps comme le tien ça m'étonnerait, regardez moi ces épaules à en faire mouiller la reine d'Angleterre...

On m'avait prévenu, mais ce type a vraiment aucune gêne. Vaguement mal à l'aise, je profite qu'il soit occupé à me reluquer de haut en bas pour mettre fin à son monologue insensé.  
\- A vrai dire on m'a conseillé de rester le plus loin de possible de vous, un truc à propos d'instabilité mentale, ce genre choses, alors je vais...

\- Oh, c'est pas Spider-Man, c'est Spidey Boy ! Avec une voix comme celle-là tu dois pas être plus vieux que moi pour mes premières orgies ! Attends... ça veut dire que c'est illégal de te faire du rentre-dedans ? Je vais me faire arrêter ?

\- Vous avez une centaine de meurtres à votre actif et vous vous inquiétez d'être arrêté pour détournement de mineur ?

\- Une centaine ? Une CENTAINE ? Ça c'est seulement depuis mon premier film, Spidey Boy. J'ai trente ans de carrière derrière moi et je suis très doué dans ce que je fait.

C'est bon, j'ai compris ce que voulait dire Mr. Stark par « cinglé schizophrène et relou de première ». Le gars a un pète au casque sévère et même si il m'a l'air plutôt inoffensif pour le moment je préfère suivre les conseils des Avengers et m'éloigner du type en lycra rouge qui s'est emparé de la moitié restante de mon burrito resté dans son papier d'emballage.

\- Waw, double jalapeño ? T'es un vrai super héros ! J'dois faire attention à c'que j'mange parc'que les épices ça me donne des gaz et le costume garde toutes les odeurs. Ça devient vite Auschwitz là-dessous. Oups, on a droit à ce genre de blagues ? Trop tôt ?

\- Euh, hé bien c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mr. Deadpool mais euh, j'ai des devoirs à faire donc je vais vous laisser et j'espère ne jamais vous revoir parce que vous êtes ultra flippant. Dans le genre échappé d'asile.

\- Aha... aïe. Les _millenials_ sont les pires. Vas-y, vole vers ton destin de super araignée sexy et laisse les vieux croûtons comme moi devenir nazes et tout fripés des testicules. Quelle ingratitude. Hé, au fait, tu vas finir ça ?  
Il lève le burrito et l'agite dans ma direction. Je hausse les épaules, prêt à sauter par dessus le parapet pour échapper au débit de paroles infernales, quitte à laisser mon déjeuner à un psychopathe en tenue de lycra.  
\- Bien, je suis contre le gaspillage alors je vais me sacrifier. Heureusement que je suis là...

Il s'assoit au bord du vide, les jambes battant un rythme silencieux, et remonte le bas de son masque, découvrant un cou et une mâchoire à la peau brûlée, recouverte de cicatrices à la Freddy Krueger. Un frisson involontaire me secoue de haut en bas.

\- Ouais je sais, j'ai une tronche de pizza quatre fromages. Mais pas le genre qui donne faim. Tu peux partir, j'voudrais pas donner de cauchemars à un autre gosse, Fury trouverait encore un moyen de me le reprocher.

Il ne m'a pas jeté un coup d'œil et continue de mâcher tout en parlant, la voix neutre et légère comme si il était habitué à ce genre de réactions. Ce qui est sûrement le cas : même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde on ne peut pas rester stoïque face à un physique comme celui-là. On ne peut pas imaginer quelle douleur immense a pu laisser des marques aussi profondes. J'ai oublié toute volonté de quitter le toit. J'hésite une seconde, parce que je n'ai aucune idée de la marche à suivre quand un assassin défiguré broie des idées noires, alors je fait la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit et je m'assois à ces côtés. C'est ça aussi, être la petite araignée du quartier. Empêcher des tueurs psychopathes de déprimer.

\- Ah, tu restes finalement ? On succombe à mon charisme sensuel de grand brûlé ? Oups, pardon, mineur, j'avais oublié.

\- Mmh, eh bien, Mr. Stark m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas fréquentable, mais il me prend pour un gamin et il croit que je peux pas m'occuper de moi. J'ai sauvé la ville plein de fois, ça compte pour de la maturité non ?

\- Oooouuuh, rebelle, j'aime ça ! C'est sûrement la crise d'ado. T'as de l'acné sous ton masque ? J'adore percer les boutons, c'est ma passion numéro trois, après la bouffe mexicaine et la branlette. Bon, alors on fait quoi ? On se vernit les ongles ou on part dézinguer du méchant ? T'as pas une énième version du Bouffon Vert à combattre ? C'est vrai quoi, on en est à combien de réincarnations ? J'aimais bien celle de Willem Dafoe, ultra glauque et étrangement sexy.

Et le voilà reparti dans son discours délirant. J'essaie même pas de suivre cette fois-ci, seulement d'écouter d'une oreille en profitant de la vue. A un moment, Deadpool sort une mini-radio d'une des poches de sa ceinture et lance une playlist uniquement composée de musiques sorties bien avant ma naissance. On dirait un enfant, ses jambes battant dans le vide, nettoyant amoureusement son revolver et fredonnant les chansons avec enthousiasme. On parle un peu, de ciné, des Avengers, de bacon au sirop d'érable, et il s'avère que quand on s'habitue à ses digressions incompréhensibles et à ses tentatives de flirt déplacées, Deadpool a une conversation plutôt intéressante. Il a remis son masque immédiatement après avoir terminé son (mon) burrito et on n'a plus mentionné ses cicatrices. A un moment je me sens un peu obligé de lui expliquer pourquoi mon propre masque m'est indispensable pour ne pas devenir totalement fou, et pour une fois il m'écoute sans dire un mot. Je crois que d'une certaine façon il comprend. Peut-être que lui aussi a du mal à se reconnaître dans un miroir lorsqu'il ne porte pas son costume. La lumière du jour commence à baisser quand je me lève à regret. Je m'étire et attrape mon sac à dos avant de m'excuser.

\- Je dois y aller, ma tante aime pas quand je rentre après la tombée de la nuit.

\- D'accord Spidey Boy, fais gaffe aux vieux qui t'offrent des bonbons sur le chemin du retour.

Il me fait un signe de la main, puis il semble hésiter avant d'ajouter :

\- Tu sais, Tony Stark a sûrement raison, tu ferais mieux de rester loin de moi. J'attire pas mal de mecs plus cinglés que moi, et à ton âge tu devrais faire attention à tes fréquentations. Mais hey, c'était sympa de rester un peu.

Je hoche la tête et reste silencieux, jetant un dernier regard au coucher de soleil se reflétant dans les vitres des buildings.

\- Je pense pas que Mr. Stark aie besoin de savoir avec qui je passe mon temps après les cours. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'empêche de devenir un Avenger. Et puis je suis assez grand pour m'attirer des cinglé tout seul.

Je hausse les épaules, faussement léger.

\- Je viens ici presque tous les jours. Le calme c'est sympa, mais on se sent vite seul. C'est cool d'avoir de la compagnie.

Deadpool ne répond rien et fixe ses pieds, et par extension le vide vertigineux juste en dessous. Le silence devient vaguement gênant, ce qui n'est vraiment pas mon truc, alors je sors mon arme secrète.  
\- Hé, vous voulez voir un truc trop génial ?

Enfin, le mercenaire lève les yeux vers moi. Dos à la ville, je m'élance d'une impulsion et enchaîne un backflip, puis un autre pour la frime, avant de me rattraper à la dernière seconde grâce à mes lance toiles. Derrière moi, Deadpool hurle mon nom avec enthousiasme, comme un supporter en furie devant un match de football. Je m'éloigne en souriant sous mon masque, me balançant d'un immeuble à l'autre avec un peu plus de prudence. La voix du mercenaire disert s'évanouit avec le vent et le son des voitures, mais étrangement, je sais que je ne tarderai pas à revoir la ridicule combinaison en lycra rouge et noir sur mon toit préféré. 


End file.
